Nouvelle vie
by Never-sometimes-forever
Summary: Hermione se fait agresser par Nott dans les cachots, quelqu'un vient l'aider mais elle ne sait pas qui car elle s'évanouie. OS avec beaucoup de "ca va je te dérange pas?". bonne lecture


_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Depuis que Le professeur Dumbledore était mort, l'école sombre de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Le professeur Rogue donne des punitions à tout bout de champs, et aujourd'hui c'était mon tour, j'ai du nettoyer le cachot avec Theodore Nott, le serpentard que je ne voulais pas voir, j'avais déjà eu un problème avec lui lors de la deuxième année et cela c'était mal terminé… bref je suis dans les cachots avec Nott depuis environs 15 minutes, moi je lave et lui… Il me regarde faire ! Ce n'est pas possible, il veut vraiment me faire crier ! NO STRESS calme toi Hermione, il n'attend que ça, que tu t'énerves alors pour ne pas lui faire cette joie je lui dis :

-« Dis-moi… TU FAIS QUOI LA ! »

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je me recevais une éponge pleine d'eau dans la face, cette fois il m'a trouvé, je me rapproche de lui et lui met ma baguette sous le menton, il me regarde de haut mais je lui dis:

-« Je te préviens tu vas me le payer sale serpent!

-Et c'est une sale sang de bourbe qui me dis ça, dis moi ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui viens de te prendre une éponge dans la g… »

BLAM, Cette fois je lui en avais mis une, je n'avais pas écouté plus loin que ''sale Sang de bourbe'', je n'en pouvais plus de cette insulte, n'y avait il vraiment que le sang qui comptait dans la vie ? De mon point de vue, non mais du sien oui apparemment.

Il me regarda avec un regard que je ne luis connaissait pas et sans que je ne puisse rien dire il me plaqua contre le mur en m'étranglant, il ne voulait pas me lâcher et je pouvais de moins en moins respirer, je commençais à m'évanouir lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

-«Expulso »

Nott fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce apparemment car je sentis qu'on me lâcha, je ne savais pas qui était cette personne mais elle venait surement de me sauver la vie. Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie avec Harry, Ron et Ginny à mon chevet, quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'il c'était passé, ils m'ont dis que j'avais été retrouvé dans le couloir, évanouie. Je me demande bien qui m'a sauvé et pourquoi il ne m'a pas amené à l'infirmerie directement.

_**POV de Draco :**_

On m'appela dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall et à ma grande surprise, j'y trouvai Hermione Granger, la Griffondor que je faisait semblant de détester depuis la première année, semblant car je n'aimais pas insulter les gens, c'était mon père qui me le disait, car selon lui « les hommes et femmes de cette planète doivent craindre et respecter les Malefoy » et si je ne l'écoutais pas je me faisait battre, battre jusqu'au sang, remarquez je n'aimais pas ça bien sûr mais le pire c'est qu'il battait aussi ma mère car il voyait bien que cela me faisait souffrir encore plus. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, le professeur nous dis :

-« et , vous avez été désignés préfets en chef, je vous félicite, vous habiterez donc maintenant dans le dortoir des préfets et non celui où vous logez depuis votre première année et encore une fois félicitation, vous pouvez disposez. »

Bien sûr moi j'étais heureux de partager mes appartement avec Hermione vu-que je voulais me faire pardonner des milliers d'insultes que je lui avais dites mais elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse puisqu'elle partit en furie juste après cette phrase.

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Préfète en chef avec Malefoy, il n'y aurait pas pu avoir d'aussi mauvaise nouvelle cette année, lui qui m'avais insulté, frappé depuis la première année était préfet en chef, avec moi en plus ! Je vais allez voir Ginny et tous lui raconter, elle va peut-être me dire quoi faire.

Arrivée dans la salle, je vis Malefoy me regarder avec ce sourire que je déteste tant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me cache mais je vais bien finir par le savoir. Je cherchai alors ma meilleure amie et la trouva à notre table, assise à côté d'Harry et en face de Ron, je vais lui demander de venir à la bibliothèque avec moi, je ne veux pas que les garçons nous entendent.

-« Coucou, Ginny tu peux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque sil te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide »

Je lui fis un regard insistant et elle comprit que je voulais lui parler. Elle me suivit et passé la porte je lui dis :

-« Ginny j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. La bonne c'est que j'ai été élue préfète en chef e… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle reprit :

-« Oh mais c'est génial Hermione et avec qui est ce que tu es ?

-Justement. Je suis préfète en chef avec… Malefoy. Tu te rends compte ce serpent à réussi à être préfet en chef, et avec moi en plus !

-Oh Hermione je suis désolé. Ca va aller ?!

-Oui ne t'en fais pas mais je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas une idée pour éviter les embrouilles ? »

Elle réfléchis un instant et me dis avec un air désolé :

-Et bien, c'est dur de te dire ça, mais si tu veux éviter de te disputer ENCORE avec lui…vous feriez mieux de vous parler et de régler vos problèmes. »

J'étais sidéré, Ginny qui détestai encore plus les serpentards que moi me disait de faire la paix avec Draco, mais où vas le monde! Mais elle avait raison et même si cela me faisait mal, je devais parler avec Draco. Je dis au revoir a ma meilleure amie et partie en direction du dortoir mais a ma plus grande surprise j'y trouvais Draco qui m'attendais, il me dit :

-« Granger, je t'attendais il faut choisir un mot de passe ensemble alors grouille toi de choisir un mot de passe, n'importe lequel !

-N'importe lequel ? Très bien alors…, bien évidemment je pris mon temps vu qu'il était pressé.

-Granger dépêche toi !

-Oui, oui…

-Granger ne m'oblige pas à…

- Bierreaubeurre !

-…tu es sérieuse là.

-Oui très, tu m'a dis n'importe quoi alors moi je dis bierreaubeurre.

-OK, OK très bien. »

Malefoy qui disais oui a ce que je dis… c'est un MIRACLE, bref je dis alors bierreaubeurre au tableau (qui soit dit en passant est magnifique, il représente une bibliothèque géante3) et il nous laissa entrer.

J'entrai et je fus sidéré, nous étions dans la salle commune, elle était magnifique, elle ressemblait à celle de mon ancien dortoir mais en plus chic, avec du rouge et or et… du vert et argent, mais ce n'est pas grave après tous je suis préfète avec un serpentard c'est normal.

Je partis vers ma chambre, elle était encore plus belle que le salon, vous imaginez ! Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, une commode, un tapis en forme de lion… et tout ça avec les couleurs des Griffondor c'est magnifique. Je posai mon sac et m'allongeai sur mon lit, il était parfais mais le moment de bonheur était terminé, il fallait maintenant que je fasse ma première ronde, avec lui.

_**POV de Draco :**_

J'entrai à mon tour dans ma chambre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à mon ancienne chambre mais elle était plus grande. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et d'un coup j'entendis des cris venant de la chambre d'Hermione je me précipitai et la découvrit debout sur son lit entrain d'hurler.

-« Granger, pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ?!, je t'entends de ma chambre…

-Une souris, Une souris ! Au secourt Draco ! Elle est énorme ! »

Je rêve où elle m'a appelé Drago !

Bref, j'aperçus le 'monstre' de 10cm, et lui lança un avadakadavra, et quand je levai la tête pour rassuré la peureuse je ne la vit pas, mais où était elle ?

-« Granger, tu es où?

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Oui c'est bon tu peux sortir »

J'entendis une porte se déverrouiller et je la vis sortir de son placard… No comment.

-« Merci Malefoy je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi.

-tu aurais fais ça ! » Et je lui mimai la scène d'une personne qui s'évanouit, elle montra un petit sourire, YES, j'ai réussi à la faire sourire alors je lui souris moi aussi avec mon sourire en coin mais elle me dit, en cassant mon délire ^^

-« J'espère que tu t'es bien marré pasqu'on doit faire la première ronde.

-Ok, attend moi dans le salon j'arrive. »

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Ça fais 5 minutes que je l'attends, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

Je rentre alors dans sa chambre et le voit torse nu entrain de choisir une chemise. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione reprends toi et arrête de le mater comme ça. Il me remarqua et me dis sans me regarder :

-« J'espère que la vue te plait Granger.

-Oui…enfin non… je t'attends dans le salon dépêche toi ! »

J'avais rougie, il avait dut le remarquer car il sourit comme un idiot.

Je retournai donc dans le salon et 10 secondes plus tard, il réapparut avec une chemise blanche où étaient gravées ses initiales dessus.

-«Ah, enfin. Bon tu viens ? »

Il me suivit et nous partîmes donc dans les couloirs de l'école. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence était tombé mais Malefoy dit:

-« Dis moi Hermione, tout à l'heure tu m'a appelé Draco ? »

- Pas du tout Malefoy arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

Je la vit rougir, je mis donc fin à cette discussion. A la fin de la ronde, on rentra chacun dans notre chambre, je me mis en pyjama et me glissa sous mes draps, mais Drago entra dans ma chambre, je fis semblant de dormir et je l'entendis dire :

-« Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, tu te serais déjà fais tuer depuis longtemps ! »

Mais que disait il, lui m'aimer… je n'y comprends plus rien après une bonne nuit de sommeil j'aurais les idées plus claire.

Je me réveillai le lendemain en repensant à ce que Draco m'avais dis, il avait dit qu'il m'aimait, mais aussi que je me ferais tuer depuis longtemps si il n'était pas là, pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vue lever le petit doigt pour moi…

Je sortis de la chambre en serviette avec mes affaires au bras pour aller me laver, je n'avais pas entendue l'eau couler, il n'y avait personne pensais-je. Je tournai donc la poignet et entra. A ma plus grande surprise, je tombai sur Draco, il était torse nu et ne portais qu'un caleçon, il me dit :

-« Dis Granger, je sais que je suis bien foutu mais il faudrait que tu arrête d'entrer sans frapper comme ça, tu vas finir par me voir a poil ! »

Je rougis à cette remarque, Draco tous nu ce devait être un beau spectacle…mais reprends toi Hermione c'est Malefoy tous de même ! Malefoy peut être mais un Malefoy super bien gaulé alors ! Et voilà où j'en suis réduite, à parler à ma conscience. Je relevai les yeux et vue Malefoy me regarder de haut en bas. J'allais répliquer quand je me rendis compte pourquoi il me regardait comme ça. J'étais en serviette et il faut avouer que j'avais changé depuis la sixième année, j'avais pris de la poitrine et étais un peu plus jolie. Je lui dis :

-« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! »

Il me fit son sourire en coin et il répliqua :

-« Tu t'es rincé l'œil, maintenant à moi !

-Je…Tu…ça suffit Malefoy arrête de me regarder comme ça et sort de cette salle de bain.

-Bien, bien mais ne prends pas trois heures, on à cours de DCFM juste après. »

Il sortit en me laissant cogiter. Avec tous ces changements, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de regarder mon emploi du temps. Je me lavai en vitesse, me coiffa comme je pus et retourna dans ma chambre. Je pris mon emploi du temps et vu que j'avais cour de DCFM comme l'avais dis Malefoy. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait dis 'on'.

Je regardais plus attentivement la feuille et vu de 1 que j'avais presque tous les jours cours avec les serpentards et de 2 que j'avais cours de DCFM dans 5 minutes ! Je sortis comme une folle de ma chambre et me rendis en classe. OUF, le professeur n'était pas encore là. Je ne vous avais pas dis, notre professeur c'est Rogue, le comble quand même ! Je rentrai en classe et m'installa entre Harry et Ron. Ce dernier dit :

-« dis moi Hermione tu n'as pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ?!

-Je suis désolé Ron j'avais complètement oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais tu aurais put nous dire que tu étais préfète en chef même si c'est avec Malefoy, c'est génial » me répondu Harry.

Oui il avait raison c'était quand même mes meilleurs amis j'aurais put leur dire.

Quelques minutes après, le professeur fut son apparition, je me retourna vers les serpentard et vis Drago me regarder, je rougis et me retourna vers le professeur.

_**POV de Draco :**_

Elle était belle comme ça, juste en serviette. Je pouvais voir les courbes de son corp qui me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de la lui arracher…

-« Draco, Draco tu m'entend ? »

C'était Blaise. Il me parlait depuis environs 5 minutes de Pansy mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais trop concentré sur Hermione. Je le vis suivre la direction de mes yeux et regarder ma belle à son tour. Pour ne pas semer le trouble je le regardai enfin et lui dis :

-« Oui, je t'écoute Blaise.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu regarde Granger depuis tout à l'heure avec ton sourire pervers. »

Merde, il m'avais vu. Je devais vite m'inventer une excuse sinon...

-« , au lieu de fantasmer sur les jeunes femmes de Poudlard, veuillez écouter mon cours ! »

Et merde, tout le monde me regarde ou quoi ! Bref, je détachai mon regard d'Hermione et écouta le cours. La cloche sonna et je sortis mais je fus rattrapé par Blaise qui me suivit et me dit :

-« Draco je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire. Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux. Cette fille va te briser en deux !

-Blaise, Je ne tombe pas amoureux de Granger ! », Je le suis déjà.

Il me regarda sans grande conviction et partis rejoindre Pansy. Blaise est amoureux d'elle, mais ne veux pas lui avouer, il est trop timide ce gars. Je rentrai donc dans ma chambre, m'allongea sur mon lit pour réfléchir et m'endormis comme une masse.

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Je sortis du cours avec Harry et Ron, je leur dis que j'étais fatiguée puis partis dans mon appartement. Malefoy était déjà là, je l'entendais ronfler du salon.

Je partis dans ma chambre, posa mes affaires et chercha l'histoire de Poudlard mais je ne la trouvais pas. Mais où était-elle ? J'avais apparemment fais du bruit puisque je vis Malefoy dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Dis moi Granger tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit !

-Tu tombes bien, tu n'aurais pas vu l'histoire de Poudlard, je la cherche partout mais je ne la trouve pas… »

Je réfléchis un instant et trouva où je l'avais laissée. Je l'avais oublié chez mes parents, la dernière fois où j'y étais allé.

-« Et merde…

-Ohh, Miss-je-sais-tout devient vulgaire, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Très drôle la fouine, je l'ai oublié chez mes parents, je ne peux pas aller la chercher. »

Il partit quelques instants dans sa chambre et en revenu un livre à la main.

-« Tiens, je te prête la mienne mais ne l'abîme pas, j'en prends soin !

-Merci Draco mais, tu aimes bien l'histoire de Poudlard ?

-bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui c'est mon livre préféré.

-Et bien on a un point commun alors… »

Il me regarda d'un air étonné avec ses yeux gris puis partit dans sa chambre je suppose, quand à moi je partis dans le salon lire le livre que Draco m'avais prêté. J'avais raison sur ma conclusion, Draco avais changé. Avant il n'aurait jamais accepté de me prêter quoi que ce soit au risque que je mette mon sang impur dessus.

_**POV de Draco :**_

Le lendemain je me levai avec un horrible mal de tête. Je filais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'ouvris la porte, rentra dans la salle de bain et la j'eu un choc…Hermione…nue, du moins presque. Elle était en sous-vêtements. Mon dieu, elle était magnifique !Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Draco. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois une fille dans cette tenue reprends toi ! Je ne bougeai pas, je la regardais de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que mon entre jambe se réveille, j'aller sortir mais elle m'aperçu. Elle se couvra d'une serviette et rougit. Elle me dit :

-« Ca vas Malefoy, je ne te gène pas au moins ?!

-Dis donc c'est toi qui aurais dut fermer la porte. Moi je profite c'est tout. »

Je la vis devenir rouge de colère, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, me laissant la place. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire ensuite. L'aborder ou continuer mon petit jeu.

Je pris ma douche, me rasa, me coiffa et sortis de la salle de bain. Je trouvai Hermione sur le canapé mon livre entre les mains. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle était concentrée. Je m'approcha tous doucement et lu derrière son épaule. Je dis :

-« Tu vas être en retard. »

Elle fit un bond de 2 mètre, posa son livre et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle répliqua :

-« Mais tu es fou, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. J'aurais put te lancer un sort ou pire… »

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir. Je l'avais mise entre le mur et moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Je la regardai dans ses yeux noisettes, pencha ma tête et scella nos lèvres. Sans que je m'y attende elle approfondie ce baiser. Quelques instant plus tard, je dus l'arrêter car si nous avions continué je n'aurais pas put m'arrêter. Je la relâchai de mon emprise et elle partie en courant. Je me retrouvai seul, contre le mur à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était partie.

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Je courrais dans les couloirs, pourquoi m'avait il embrassé ? Veut-il jouer avec moi où est-il vraiment sincère ? Je continuai de courir quand je sentis une pression sur mon bras. C'était Ginny qui me courrait après depuis environs 5 minutes.

-« Her…Hermione…Attends… »

Elle était essoufflée comme pas possible. Elle reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

-« Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi courais-tu et surtout pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je ne refusa pas son câlin. M'étant calmé, je l'emmena dans la bibliothèque et lui dis :

-« Dra…Draco m'as embrassé Ginny, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis même pas sûre de mes sentiments. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Draco, même si il à changer mais quand il m'a embrassé c'est comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Aide-moi Ginny, je t'en pris. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle avait un sourire complètement idiot sur le visage. Qu'est ce qui la faisait rire ? Elle me dit :

-« Tu es vraiment bête parfois Hermione. Je connais très peu Malefoy mais vu ce que tu me dis, il t'a embrassé car il t'aime ! Va lui parler et mettez tous ça au clair. Je ne peux pas faire en faire plus. »

Elle avait raison. Je devais aller lui parler.

_**POV de Draco :**_

Je devais parler à Hermione. Je sortis de l'appartement et je partis directement vers la bibliothèque, son endroit préféré depuis la première année, je l'avais souvent observé la bas depuis ces 7 dernières années, mais avant d'avoir atteint mon objectif, je me cognai dans quelqu'un.

-« Mais fais un peu att…

-Hermione ?

-Draco, il faut que je te parle.

-ça tombe bien moi aussi.

-Et bien vas-y.

-Non je t'en pris.

-Très bien. Draco, je suis désolé de m'être enfuie toute à l'heure, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais j'ai une question à te poser. Ton baiser était vrai où tu voulais juste t'amuser ? »

Je la regarda décomposé. Comment avait elle put croire que je voulais m'amuser, mais elle n'était pas dans ma tête alors je m'approcha d'elle et en guise de réponse l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion que le premier. Je me décrocha de ses lèvres et lui avoua:

-« Hermione, toutes les choses que je t'ai dites, je ne voulais pas les dire. On me forçait à les avouer, je t'en pris Hermione pardonne moi. Je me mettrais à genoux devant toi si il le faut mais je t'en conjure, pardonne moi. »Je dis les 3 mots que je n'avais jamais dis à personne « Je t'aime Hermione. »

Elle me regarda avec cet air que j'aimais tant et me dit :

-« Moi aussi Draco je n'étais pas totalement sure de mes sentiments mais tu as enlevé mes doutes en m'embrassant, je t'aime »

J'étais tellement heureux, la femme que j'aimais m'avais pardonné et elle m'aimait aussi, je la pris par la main et l'emmena dans nos appartements. Je l'assis sur le canapé et commença à l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Je sentais que je ne pourrais plus me contrôler plus longtemps alors je me décrocha de ses lèvres. Elle m'avoua :

-« Draco, je suis heureuse. Tu ne peux pas avoir à quel point je suis folle de joie. Je pense que personne n'est aussi heureux que moi.

-Si Hermione, j'en connais une. Moi ».

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Ginny avais raison, j'avais bien fais de lui parler mais malgré cette immense bonheur, un problème. Comment annoncer ça à Harry et à Ron. Draco dut voir mon air sérieux et me dis :

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas comment annoncer ça à Harry et Ron. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je ne pourrais pas le leur cacher indéfiniment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Je pense que pour l'instant ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, on le leur dira quand tu serras prête. Ok ?

-Oui, merci Draco. »

Les paroles de mon petit ami m'avaient touché. Cette fois j'en étais sûre, Draco Malefoy avais vraiment changé, c'était ce serpentard que j'aimais, pas sa caricature de l'homme fier et sans sentiments. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et partis en direction de ma chambre me coucher.

'Je me trouvais dans une grande salle en face de Voldemort. Il n'y avait personne à mes cotés, On était seul quand d'un coup, quelqu'un entra. Je vis cet homme à moitie mort, couvert de sang. Sa chemise blanche était à presque entièrement déchirée. Je savais maintenant qui étaient cet homme. Mon cœur se serra avant d'hurler :

-« DRACO ! »

Il ne m'entendait pas, ne bougeait pas. Mais que leur avaient il fait. Je vis le mage noir lever sa baguette et citer la formule interdite :

-« AVADAKADAVRA ! »

Je vis le corp de Draco par terre, il ne bougeait plus. Je hurlais mais je me sentais partir.'

Je me réveillai en pleurant, Draco à mes côtés. Il m'avait entendue hurler. J'avais dut lui faire peur puisqu'il était dans mes bras, me secouant de gauche à droite comme on berce un bébé après un cauchemar.

-« Je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir réveillé et de t'avoir fais peur.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione calme toi. »

Il m'embrassa et me pris à nouveaux dans ses bras. Quelques minutes après m'étant calmée je le vit se lever et repartir mais je lui dis :

-« Draco, tu pourrais dormir avec moi cette nuit sil te plait ? »

Il me fit un sourire en guise de réponse. Je m'installa dans le lit et c'est à ce moment là que je vis qu'il était en caleçon. Je rougis, comme à mon habitude quand je vois un garçon à moitié à poil. Il s'installa à coté de moi et mis son torse bouillant sur mon dos. Cela faisait un bien fou. Quelques secondes plus tard je m'étais endormie, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

_**POV de Draco**_

Je me réveilla tôt comme à mon habitude. Je voulu bouger mais je sentais un poids sur mon torse. J'ouvris un œil, c'était Hermione. Elle était affalée sur moi me plaquant contre le lit. Je ne bougea pas pour ne pas la réveiller et la regarda. Elle était magnifique. J'enroula ses boucles autour de mon index. Elle ouvrit un œil et me regarda. Je dis :

-« Bonjour mon amour

-Salut mon homme »

Ça fait un peu vieux couple mais ça me plait. Je lui dis :

-« dis moi ma belle ce n'est pas que tu gêne mais j'aimerais bien aller m'habiller.

-Oups, désolé. »

Elle se poussa et je me leva en l'embrassant. Je la vis me regarder avec ses yeux noisette. Je rêve où elle regarde mon cul !

-« Dis moi Hermione au lieu de me mater comme ça, il faudrait peut être que tu t'habille, je sais que je suis beau mais il ne faut pas exagérer !

-Ca va la tête, t'arrive encore à passer les portes ?

-Oui merci de t'en inquiéter mon cœur.

-Mais de rien Dray. »

Elle se leva du lit et je pus voir son pyjama. C'était une nuisette noire en dentelle, elle était sublime. Je me demande comment je n'avais pas put la remarquer durant cette nuit. Mais cette fois c'est elle qui me dit :

-« Je ne te gêne pas Draco ? (c'est bizarre combien cette phrase reviens en ce moment)

-Non, non tu peux continuer. »

Elle me tira la langue, enfila son uniforme et partis dans la salle de bain se coiffer.

Au bout de 10 minutes j'entra dans la salle de bain et lui dis :

-« Tu es parfaite Hermione mais si tu ne te dépêche pas, il n'y aura plus rien à manger.

-J'ai fini ventre sur patte »

Elle sortit, pris sa robe de sorcière et m'attendis devant la porte.

-« Tu viens ? »

Je m'approcha d'elle lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, lui pris la main et nous partîmes en direction de la salle à manger.

Arrivé devant la porte, je lui lâcha la main et l'embrassa. Nous ouvrîmes la porte et partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je rejoignis Blaise et Pansy et commença à manger mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ma petite amie toute les deux minutes.

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Je m'assis à côté de Ginny et heureusement, Ron et Harry n'était pas encore là. Je lui parla de mon cauchemar ainsi que de la nuit dans les bras de Draco. Elle me dit :

-« Là c'est sûr Hermione. Draco t'aime comme un malade.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Réfléchis Hermione. Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble et il ne t'a pas touché. Ça a dut être très dur pour lui mais ça veut dire qu'il t'aime et te respecte. »

Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Pour moi c'était normal qu'on ne se touche pas mais pour lui, cela avais dut être dur. Draco Malefoy m'aimais vraiment et c'était ça le plus important. Je me retourna vers lui et croisa alors ses yeux. Il se le va et je fis de même. Nous franchîmes les portes et partions alors en direction des cachots pour le cours de potions, main de la main.

Arrivé devant la porte je lui lâcha la main et l'embrassa. Je rentrai dans la salle de potion et m'assit à coter d'Harry et de Ron mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Draco toute les 2 secondes.

-« Hermione pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de le regarder ? »

J'étais sur le pont de leur raconter mon histoire mais le professeur arriva. Je me jure de le leur dire pendant le repas pensais-je.

-« Miss granger pouvez vous me dire quel sont les 3 ingrédients principaux de la potion d'amnésie ?

- Il y a : de l'eau du fleuve Léthé, des baies de gui et des brins de Valériane.

-Bien mais veuillez écouter pendant mon cours. »

Il avait dut remarquez que j'étais dans les nuages. Je me concentrai donc sur son cours en vain et heureusement la fin du cours arrivait et je pourrai enfin tous raconter à mes deux meilleurs amis et embrasser Draco.

Je sortis de la salle de classe et me précipita dans la salle à manger pour le souper et pour dire à Ginny ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Elle me dit :

-« Tu es sûre d'être prête Herm' ?

-Oui, il faut que je le fasse. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis après tout et s'ils m'aiment vraiment ils comprendront. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

-« Les garçons il faut que je vous parle c'est important mais avant de vous dire cette chose promettez moi de ne pas vous énerver et de respecter mes choix.

-Je te le jure Hermione, Dis Harry.

-Ron ?

-Je te le jure. »

J'étais déjà un peu plus rassurée. Je leur avoua :

-« Je…je sors avec…Malefoy. »

Ils me regardèrent avec une mine que je ne leur connaissais pas et Ron repris :

-« C'est un blague, c'est ça ?!

-Non, Ron je l'aime et tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver et de respecter mes choix !

-Mais c'est Malefoy. Il t'insulte depuis la première année. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer !

-Et bien si j'ai découvert des choses sur Draco que je ne connaissais pas et je l'aime ! Tu n'as rien à dire la dessus.

-Stop tous les deux, hurla Harry, Ron calme toi et toi Hermione… Je suis heureux que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui te respecte à présent…même si c'est Malefoy. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et je partis voir Draco. Je lui dis :

-« Draco, j'ai tout dis à Harry et Ron. Harry l'a bien pris mais il faut laisser du temps à Ron. »

Draco me souris et me sauta au cou. Il avait l'air heureux, même plus heureux que moi car j'avais concrétisé notre relation. Il me dit :

-«Si Potty et Weasmoche le sache : es-tu prête à le dévoiler à tous le monde ?

-Oui Drago, je suis prête mais arrête de les appeler comme ça, c'est mes amis je te signal. »

Il me sourit pour la seconde fois et m'embrassa sous les regards ahuris des Serpentards et des Griffondors mais sous les applaudissements des serdaigles et des poutsouffles.

Il se décolla de moi et je pus voir Ron, un grand sourire au visage avant de se lever et de se poster devant Draco. Il lui dit :

-« Si tu fais ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois du mal à Hermione je te jure que tu le regretteras.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ta copine, je l'aime comme un fou et je n'aurais aucune envie de lui faire du mal tant que je serais en vie. »

_**POV de Draco :**_

Je monta sur l'estrade et demanda a Dumbeldore de me laisser dire quelque chose. Il accepta et je me plaça devant le micro :

-« Ecoutez moi tous. J'aime Hermione Granger et croyez moi ou pas elle aussi, j'entendis des rires, Alors si vous avez une remarques à faire mettez vous la, la où je pense. »

Je descendis de l'estrade et vu Hermione courir vers moi. Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa. Ce fut le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie. Je la pris par la main partîmes dans nos appartements. Elle me dit soudainement :

-« Tu sais je t'aime Draco.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

Nous ouvrîmes la porte de nos appartements en nous embrassant. Je la posa sur le canapé et commença à soulever son T-shirt.

-« Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête. »

Comme réponse elle m'enleva mon haut et me toucha le torse avec des mouvements saccadé. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre et… vous connaissez la suite.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. J'avais passé la nuit avec la femme que j'aimais et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

_**5 ans plus tard :**_

-« Chéri grouille ton jolie p'tit cul, on va être en retard ! »

Un homme descendit sous les ordres de sa femme (devenue plus vulgaire à force de passer tout son temps avec son mari) qui était déjà en bas avec ses jumeaux de tous les deux 3 ans. Une fille et un garçon. La fille avait les cheveux bouclés châtain comme sa mère et des yeux bleus-gris comme son père alors que son frère avait des cheveux blonds, presque blanc mais les yeux noisette de sa mère. Et sa femme, étais la plus belle rencontre de sa vie même si il l'avait insulté pendant de nombreuses années elle lui avait pardonné et était maintenant heureux comme jamais.

-« Et bas dis-donc t'en as mis du temps, qu'est ce que tu faisait, Leya, angus et moi en t'attends depuis 10 minutes ?

-Tu sais bien qu'il fallait que je coiffe mes cheveux ! »

La femme ne répliqua rien mais au bout de 10 minutes pendant lesquelles son futur mari choisissait ses chaussures elle dit :

-« Ce serais dommage que l'on soit en retard pour notre propre mariage, tu ne penses pas mon amour ? »

Et oui aujourd'hui ils se mariaient et quelques temps avant tout les anciens sorciers de serpentard et de Griffondor recevaient :

_Vous êtes cordialement invités au mariage de_

_Draco Lucius Malefoy_

_Et de_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Nous espérons vous voir le jour de cet Heureux événement_

_Cordialement_

_DM&HG._


End file.
